Le guide des câlins pour les nuls
by Nikalae
Summary: Ou quand tout le monde veut prendre Deku dans ses bras
1. Katsuki

Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia appartient à Kohei Horikoshi

* * *

Izuku ne savait vraiment jamais si, lorsque Kacchan le prenait dans ses bras, il le faisait par envie de contact physique, ou juste par envie de tuer le plus petit en l'asphyxiant, ou en lui brisant quelques côtes.

Il passait ses bras autour de sa taille et le serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait, tout en cachant son visage dans son cou. Ses muscles, toujours tendus comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Deku le repousse et lui reproche ce qu'il avait pu lui faire endurer depuis l'enfance, se relâchaient d'un coup lorsque celui-ci passait à son tour ses bras autour de son cou.

Et si Kacchan soupirait de soulagement chaque fois, aucun des deux garçons n'y faisaient attention.

Mais le tempérament de l'adolescent étant aussi explosif que son alter, il agissait le plus souvent comme le plus farouche des tsundere et les quelques gestes d'affection qu'il pouvait avoir envers Deku s'accompagnaient généralement d'un discours ou regard du genre "je ne fais pas ça par plaisir alors arrêtes de sourire comme l'abruti que tu es sale nerd!".

Mais bon, tout ceux qui connaissait Katsuki savait que malgré tout ça, il revenait toujours vers son ami d'enfance comme un papillon attiré par la lumière.


	2. Ochako

Réponses aux reviews:

Kira Walker: Ahah, oui Kacchan est un abruti, mais bon, c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime (ou pas).

Deamon13: Elle s'est fait désirer? Elle est arrivée! Voici la suite!

Akane Miukawa: Merci! Oui effectivement je suis nouvelle :). Comme mes drabbles sont relativement courts, je vais sans doute en lâcher un ou deux par jour (si mon ordi ou mon inspiration n'en décident pas autrement.)

Disclaimer: Et non, Boku no Hero Academia n'est toujours pas à moi mais à Kohei Horikoshi (dommage, j'aurai bien aimé moi...)

* * *

Ochako aimait bien faire des blagues à Deku. Elle trouvait ça toujours très drôle quand ce dernier prenait une expression gênée ou affolée. Mais eh, Izuku étant Izuku, qui pouvait bien la blâmer?

Parfois, quand elle prenait son meilleur ami dans ses bras, elle s'amusait à activer son alter sur lui et le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, ils étaient déjà à quelques mètres au dessus du sol. Il s'accrochait alors à elle désespérément en poussant un cri de surprise - "Non Kacchan, puisque je te dis que ce cri n'était pas aiguë mais viril! VIRIL! Arrêtes de rire!".

Lorsque ses pieds touchaient de nouveau le sol, Deku s'écartait en la fixant comme si elle était un fauve qui attendait que sa proie bouge pour jouer avec, persuadé qu'elle allait encore lui faire une farce, avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, rouge comme une tomate, tandis que Uraraka se retrouvait recroquevillée sur le sol, hurlante de rire.

Et si elle vomissait après coup pour avoir un peu abusé de son pouvoir, elle restait cependant sûre que le jeu en valait la chandelle.


	3. Shouto

Rar:

Kira Walker: Dans mon monde Ochako est une sadique manipulatrice qui fait parti de l'Association Protectrice du Deku, qui ship le TodoDeku et qui s'écharpe constamment avec Katsuki XD. Pour ce qui est de ton envie d'écrire et de ton "blocage" (si je puis dire), sache que la même chose m'arrive assez souvent et que si ma motivation ne se prenait pas un bon coup de pied au fesses de la part de mon inspiration, je n'écrirais JAMAIS rien. Personnellement, je pense que se forcer à écrire quand ce n'est pas juste une envie immédiate est en quelque sorte contre productif. Pour ce qui est du caractère de tes personnages qui pourrait parfois virer vers l'OOC, si ça ne plaît pas au gens, alors ils n'ont qu'à pas lire. Mais je suis sûre que sur la quantité de lecteurs qui traînent dans le coin ou sur d'autre sites du même genre, y en a bien une bonne partie qui doit apprécier quand les personnages sont un peu différents de ceux d'origine.

Akane Miukawa: Contente de savoir que ce chapitre t'ai plu! J'ai passé mon temps à ricaner en l'écrivant. Non, mon inspiration ne m'a pas fait défaut, mais mon ordi à essayer (le traître).

Disclaimer: Et bah non, toujours pas à moi! (Un jour lointain peut être... Oupas)

* * *

L'une des choses que Deku appréciait le plus chez Todoroki était ce contraste de température entre son côté droit et son côté gauche. Lorsque Shouto le serrait dans ses bras, il ressentait toujours une sensation bizarre mais pas moins agréable, comme si son corps était à la fois sujet au soleil d'été et au vent d'hiver.

La première fois que Shouto avait pris Izuku dans ses bras, tout son corps était tendu, sans doute car il s'attendait à subir un rejet - peut être était ce parce que toute ça vie, il n'avait subi que cela – et il semblait essayer de plus presser son côté droit que son côté gauche contre le corps de son ami, comme s'il avait peur que ses flammes, héritage de son très cher père, puisse blesser le vert, même indirectement.

Lorsque Deku passa à son tour ses bras autour de son camarade, les muscles de ce dernier se relâchèrent si vite que Izuku eu peur qu'il en tombe.

Oui, aux premiers abords, Todoroki Shouto pouvait paraître froid et indifférent, mais les gens qui le connaissaient, eux, savaient que sous la couche de glace, le fils du super héro n°2 était quelqu'un de très intentionné et de chaleureux.


	4. All Might Part 1

Rar:

Kira Walker: POPCORN! *w* Ochako qui agit comme Shouto OMG XD Si tu trouves que les bonnes idées que ta sœur pourrait avoir sont gâchées ou que vos styles d'écriture sont différents, tu peux en parler avec elle pour trouver un arrangement entre les deux (tu peux aussi avoir quelques projets personnels, histoire de te lâcher sur le côté manipulations sentimentales). En un sens je peux comprendre ta timidité vu que je perds tout mes moyens quand les gens qui ne sont pas dans mon cercle d'amis m'écoutent. Pour ton Brevet et ton stage, le stress c'est comme les bonbons: ça peut être un truc positif pour la motivation mais si t'en prends trop, adieu cher pancréas, nous ne t'oublierons pas. Après c'est sûr qu'un manque de stress peut être aussi mauvais (genre tu révise pas du tout au point de n'ouvrir aucun cahiers et tu te tapes un 8 en maths. Hourra. (P.S.: Les enfants, ne faîtes pas ça, c'est MAL))

Disclaimer: C'est à Kohei Horikoshi que l'on doit ce crétin de Katsuki. ALL HAIL KATSUKI!

* * *

Quand Deku avait découvert que sous sa carrure imposante, All Might était vraiment, vraiment, très fin - au point d'en nager dans ses vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau sous d'autres circonstances - le jeune homme eu peur que le moindre contact physique puisse le casser.

Lorsque dans un moment de joie Izuku s'était jeté sur son tuteur pour le serrer dans ses bras, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Paniqué, il se figea et commença à s'écarter du super héros blond en marmonnant frénétiquement des excuses. Cependant, celui-ci répondit à l'entreinte avec un enthousiasme non feint en lui disant d'un ton amusé que ça ressemblait bien à l'otaku qu'il était de paniquer en présence de son idole.

Et même si Izuku se détendit un peu après ce commentaire, il fallu bien plusieurs minutes au possesseur de One for All pour lui faire comprendre que non, le sang qui venait de lui sortir de la bouche n'était pas la faute de son élève et que le craquement qu'il venait d'entendre ne provenait pas de ses genoux.


End file.
